


Tradition My Ass

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: The ideal pack structure has broken down in the past several decades, making way for family units. Everyone teases alpha Gabriel that he has his own mini pack with omega Dean and beta Castiel. Gabriel thinks that's bullshit......until Dean goes into heat, and suddenly gender dynamics become a lot more important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about three years ago and never posted it. Got talking to a friend about how we should start writing again, remembered this, and she demanded to read it. Here you go.
> 
> Since ABO and heatsex is inherently problematical, I've included the details in the endnotes if anyone wants to check on consent before reading.

In a family as large as Gabriel's, it was a little surprising how many of the children were alphas. Both of his older brothers had been alphas, though no one had been surprised by that, or by the fact that they went through puberty and their first ruts early. Both Lucifer and Michael had been domineering little shits all throughout childhood. At least two of his younger brothers and one younger sister were also likely to become alphas, what with the way they all clashed and tried to dominate each other.

 

It had therefore come as something of a shock when Gabriel, one of the milder of the bunch, had proven to be an alpha as well. It was true that he was rather independent, but he'd always preferred talking his way out of trouble to fighting, and he – and the rest of the family – had though that he was going to be a beta.

 

Being an alpha wasn't particularly difficult for Gabriel. He didn't suffer the mood swings or aggression that most were plagued by, and his first rut had been easily taken care of. He hadn't even needed his family to lock him away, he'd had the presence of mind to stay in his room without any intervention. In contrast with many other alphas in his age range, he had very little trouble interacting with omegas as well. In fact, he was often the one getting between omegas at school and any knothead alpha bullies, and not because he was trying to impress them.

 

Of all their siblings, Gabriel was closest to his little brother Castiel. As the first beta in the family Castiel tended to be babied by their other siblings, including the alphas younger than him. Gabriel was the exception. He teased Castiel, of course, but also helped him learn to stand up for himself. This had lead to Castiel being comfortable standing up to any alpha who tried to walk over him, and he was able to accept his own idiosyncrasies with a grace that was beyond his years. In many ways Castiel was more like the stereotypical omegas on the television than a beta, with the way he took care of his younger siblings and helped with the household chores. Their omega-father had died young, leaving their alpha-father to raise ten children on his own. Castiel had almost seamlessly taken over many of their omega-father's duties around the house. He helped with the laundry, he wrote the grocery lists, he kept a rota of who should be doing what chores, he learned to cook. While Michael and Lucifer had been battling for dominance, Castiel had stepped up into the home-maker role, and Gabriel had supported him as best he could.

 

All of which meant that when Castiel was befriended by possibly the most outgoing omega in existence, no one objected to Gabriel hanging out with them as well. Just like Gabriel and Castiel, Dean was weird considering what he was. Although he was an omega he was loud, crude and more than happy to stand up for himself or anyone who needed it. His ex-army alpha-father had made sure that Dean knew enough self-defence to protect himself, something that was practically unheard of. Dean had yet to hit his first heat, which wasn't entirely surprising given he was still only seventeen. It wasn't unless omegas hit twenty without going into heat that doctors started getting nervous – after all, the heat was an omega's body telling them that they were physically ready to bear a child, as opposed to an alpha's rut telling them that they were able to sire children. After the first heat and rut, both alphas and omegas didn't go into another until they were mated and their bodies felt that they were able to sustain a pregnancy and raise a child. Betas meanwhile had it much easier. Their bodies were able to sire or bear children without dealing with heats or ruts, they just had lower fertility rates. An omega in heat was almost guaranteed to conceive with an alpha, but if a beta was in the mix it could take years.

 

With the advent of fertility treatments though, alpha/beta or beta/omega pairings were becoming more and more common. Although neither had said anything aloud, Gabriel was certain that Castiel and Dean were headed in that direction. He thought that the pair were good together, and he was happy to spend time with them even though they were both two years younger than he was. He figured that they hadn't gone public with their relationship because John Winchester was just old-school enough to want his son to wait for his mate rather than date around, and Dean was trying to respect his wishes. Though Gabriel had many friends and more than a few casual partners, he was perhaps closest to Castiel and Dean, and was happy to 'chaperone' as it were.

 

Unfortunately, not everyone saw things the way that Gabriel did, especially their family who thought that betas belonged with betas, and omegas should be good little submissive partners for their alphas.

 

“It's like you've got your own mini-pack,” Lucifer commented one day after Gabriel had dropped Castiel and Dean at the Winchester house. “Can't fault you for your choice in bitch, of course. The Winchesters are a good family. That omega'd bear you plenty of quality pups, and you've got a perfect nanny in Castiel.”

 

“Fuck off Luci,” Gabriel muttered as he fetched himself a drink. “Dean's not a piece of meat, or a womb on legs. And I dare you to call Castiel a nanny to his face, as long as I can watch.”

 

“Whatever. If I were you I'd hurry up and claim him though, Michael's been sniffing around. He'd love to have a Winchester bitch. Even one as mouthy as Dean.”

 

Glaring into his drink, Gabriel bit his tongue and headed for his room. He hated it when anyone treated omegas as less than betas or alphas, but he knew that getting into it with Lucifer wouldn't be any use. The pack formation had broken down years ago as too impractical in the modern age, and family units were the norm now, but there would always be some who glorified the 'good old days' and the packs.

 

Part of him could admit that he was particularly annoyed at Lucifer because he had a soft spot for Dean. He always had, and maybe if things were different he might have pursued the omega. But Dean and Castiel shared a closeness that Gabriel had never seen outside of a television show, and he never wanted to come between them. So he bit his tongue and looked elsewhere for his fun.

 

Though he really did want to watch Lucifer – or any of their family, really – call Castiel a glorified nanny. Even if he did enjoy being the home-maker in the family unit, the kid had a vengeful streak about as wide as Gabriel's whenever he felt insulted. The fallout would be spectacular.

 

\----GDC----

 

“Michael can go fuck himself,” Dean growled, slamming the door of Gabriel's car behind him. Gabriel rolled his eyes and exited the car rather more gently, Castiel doing the same.

 

“Michael's a dick,” Castiel commented evenly. “Ignore his advances. Your father wouldn't make you mate with him.”

 

“'Course not,” Dean muttered, still clearly fuming. “I'd gut the bastard before he could get close enough.”

 

“What exactly happened, anyway?” Gabriel asked. He knew that Michael had been showing an interest in Dean – which with the ten year age gap was more than a little creepy – but hadn't been told the details of their latest encounter.

 

“Michael was indelicate,” Castiel responded diplomatically. Dean snorted as he unlocked his front door and shoved his way inside.

 

“He said that he'd pay Dad for me when I get my first heat!”

 

Gabriel paused, then sighed. Of course Michael had.

 

“He's a moron,” Gabriel confirmed. “And Castiel's right, your dad wouldn't accept. He's got no reason to. Once your heat hits you'll get through it by yourself, then you'll be free to choose your own mate. Or not, whatever you want. I doubt John's in much of a hurry to have grandkids.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean muttered, finally calming down a little. Castiel dropped down onto one side of the couch, Dean next to him, so Gabriel took the other end. He reached out and gently grasped the back of Dean's neck – not to control him, just to lend some comfort. It was a familiar gesture between the three of them. At the same time, Castiel reached out with one leg and snagged Dean's ankle with his own. Dean thrived on physical contact like all omegas, and it was the fastest way to calm him down or raise his spirits.

 

For a while they simply watched TV in silence, Dean channel surfing for a bit until Castiel confiscated the remote and settled on _Dr Sexy M.D._. The beta wasn't particularly fond of the show, but both Gabriel and Dean were big fans.

 

By the end of the show everyone was in a better mood, thanks to much heckling and ogling. Dean's smile was back in place, and Gabriel was preoccupied by tearing into the sandwiches Castiel had made them all. As an alpha he had a much faster metabolism than the others, and needed to take in calories much more frequently. Castiel kept making him eat things that were vaguely healthy, much to his annoyance. Gabriel was perfectly happy subsisting on sweets and various forms of sugar, thank you very much! Unfortunately for him Castiel actually helped with planning the grocery shopping, and often fixed snacks before Gabriel could reach for the cookies, even in Dean's house. While the credits rolled, Dean picked up the conversation again.

 

“So Gabe, got any acceptance letters yet?”

 

“A few,” Gabriel shrugged. “Still figuring out where I want to go, what I want to study. Got some pretty cool offers from a couple colleges in Boston, and one in New York.”

 

“Boston?” Dean tensed. “That's on the other side of the country!” On his other side, Castiel frowned. He hadn't been too keen on Gabriel applying all over America either.

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel nodded. “Figure I may as well move around while I can.”

 

For a second Gabriel thought he heard a high-pitched whine, but then it cut off. He glanced at his brother, figuring that Castiel was the one upset at losing his favourite alpha relative.

 

Castiel was staring at the screen, and Dean was staring mournfully at his own sandwich. Gabriel shook off the thought that he'd hurt them in some way. They'd be fine without him.

 

“Anyway, I've got time to decide. I really just applied to anywhere that I thought I had a chance, so now I need to narrow it down.”

 

“Got any preferences?” Dean asked, but Gabriel could tell his heart wasn't in it.

 

“Not yet. You guys'll start preparing for your SATs soon, won't you? Any idea what you want to do after school?”

 

“I don't know if I'll keep studying,” Dean shrugged. “I don't like the academic stuff. Might go vocational school instead, or just look for an apprenticeship. 'Sides, if I do get mated off, gotta think about what my alpha wants.”

 

“Screw that,” Gabriel frowned, and Castiel elbowed Dean as well, looking just as annoyed.

 

“You will not be mated to an unreasonable alpha!” Castiel spoke firmly. “Your father has stated several times that it is up to you to decide on whether you want a mate or not. You know that he cares more for your happiness than for societal norms.”

 

“I guess,” Dean muttered. He was hunched in on himself, trying to give off an air of nonchalance, but Gabriel could read him better by now. Truthfully he didn't blame Dean for his unease. While John was a fairly progressive alpha, the fact was that things weren't as simple for omegas as they were for betas or alphas. Alphas just took their rights for granted, assuming that they would be given everything they needed. Betas had long been the ones with the balance of power, and in the United States they'd never been oppressed. Omegas, on the other hand, had continually had to fight for their rights throughout history.

 

It had only been about twenty years since the equality movement that meant anyone could go to college. Betas were already expected to attend, and with alphas it was about fifty-fifty with a lot going into the military instead, but omegas had been forbidden, seen as nothing more than home-makers and baby-making machines. Even now, many omegas still chose not to attend – or their families chose for them not to attend. Society had made a lot of progress in the last hundred years, but Gabriel knew that there was still a long way to go.

 

It was a little odd that Dean was talking about a future alpha with Castiel right next to him, but Gabriel brushed that thought away. Maybe they just figured that it was a teenager thing that they'd grow out of. The next show started, and Castiel pulled out his homework while Dean and Gabriel kept watching. They were still young, Gabriel reasoned. Plenty of time for things to change, really.

 

 ----GDC----

 

Gabriel was in a pretty good mood as he drove Dean home from school a couple of weeks before graduation. Castiel had stayed back to work on a group assignment for his history class, and then he'd walk to his after-school job, so it was just the two of them. Dean's father was away for the week, helping to chaperone his youngest son's school camp. At twelve, Sam was already shaping up to be an alpha, and the only time Dean acted like a typical omega was when it came to looking after the boy. His omega-mother had died when Sam was a baby, so with no adults at home Dean was staying with Gabriel's family.

 

In the passenger seat, Dean was unusually quiet. He didn't seem to have as much energy as usual, but he still quirked a smile at Gabriel's jokes. Gabriel just shrugged it off. Everyone had off days now and then. He was probably just missing his family.

 

It wasn't until they got inside that things started to go wrong. Gabriel was raiding the fridge for a snack, Dean already sprawled on the couch ignoring homework, when an unusual scent hit his nose. He sniffed a few times, curious as to what it was, and stuck his head into the fridge to try and find it. It was sweet, with just a hint of spice to it, and it intrigued him. It didn't seem to be coming from any of the food though, and Gabriel closed the door with a slight frown.

 

After a few minutes of circling the kitchen, trying to pinpoint it, the scent grew stronger. Gabriel's mouth started to water, and he was starting to find it hard to think of anything other than finding the source of the scent and rolling around in it until it was all he could smell. Belatedly, he realised that this wasn't something normal.

 

A crash from the living room broke him out of his almost trance-like state, and Gabriel ran towards it. There he found Michael grappling with Dean, the omega's struggles not up to their usual strength, and the scent hit Gabriel like a truck.

 

Oh, _shit,_ Gabriel thought. Dean had hit his first heat.

 

The alpha in him responded as soon as he realised what was happening, and Gabriel launched himself at Michael. While a large part of him was screaming at him to claim the omega, Gabriel had always been more in control of himself than that, and he knew that he had to get Dean somewhere safe. He knew that Dean didn't want Michael. He had to protect Dean while the omega was vulnerable.

 

They exchanged a few punches before Gabriel resorted to his usual style of fighting – _anything goes as long as I survive_ – and managed to throw Michael through the window, sending him into the back yard. Before Michael could stand again, Gabriel grabbed Dean's arm and ran, pulling him through the house.

 

He heard doors slamming open and feet heading towards the stairs, and knew that either the sound of fighting or Dean's scent had caught the attention of the other alphas in the house. So he dragged Dean out and shoved him back in the car, knowing he had to get him away from a house filled with unmated alphas.

 

Once they were on the road, Gabriel spared a glance at Dean – and nearly ran off the road. The omega was flushed, writhing in his seat, and trying to get out of his shirts. It had happened quickly, but Dean was now firmly in the grip of his heat. Something told Gabriel that this wasn't going to be an easy one.

 

“Dean?” He called lightly, trying to gauge how bad things were going to be. “Dean, you still with me?”

 

“Gabe,” Dean whimpered – fucking _whimpered_ – in response. “Hurts. Need...”

 

“I know,” Gabriel winced. His head was saying that this was his friend, that he needed to take care of Dean. His body, on the other hand, had it's own ideas on how to take care of the omega. His instincts were telling him to get somewhere defensible and breed the boy.

 

“D'you...” He coughed, trying to regain control of his voice. “D'you think you can call your dad? Let him know what's happening?”

 

From the look on Dean's face, he had no idea what Gabriel was asking.

 

“Gabe,” Dean whispered again. He seemed to realise that there was a fully functioning alpha next to him now, and Gabriel tried not to groan. “Gabe, need it...” He reached out and shoved his hand between Gabriel's legs, cupping his growing erection.

 

“Well shit,” Gabriel swore through gritted teeth. There was nothing he could do though, not yet at any rate.

 

They finally made it to Dean's house, and Gabriel had never been so thankful for anything in his life. He managed to get them both out of the car and around the back of the house – John didn't keep a key to the front door lying around, but there was a key to the back door hidden amongst the branches of the hedge. Gabriel figured that the first step to helping Dean was to lock him in his own room so that he didn't try to run out.

 

This was easier said than done though.

 

Dean made things as awkward as possible, and even with Gabriel's superior strength it was difficult to manoeuvre the larger omega through the small house. He was constantly grabbing at Gabriel, rubbing up against him, and letting off such a delectable smell that called to the alpha in Gabriel.

 

“Here we go,” Gabriel eventually managed to get Dean lying down on his own bed. “Now I'll just – woah!” He didn't get to finish as Dean pulled him off balance. The next thing he knew he was lying on top of Dean, the omega's legs easily spreading and lifting to wrap around him. Dean was panting, writhing beneath him, and Gabriel was hard in his jeans where he was pressed against the omega.

 

Then Dean reached up, wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders, and leaned in for a kiss. It took all of Gabriel's strength to duck away, ignoring Dean's whimpers as he fought free of the hold. Dean fought back, trying to keep Gabriel there, until Gabriel managed to get a hand around the back of his neck. He squeezed tightly, and all of the fight went out of Dean. The omega tilted his head back, submitting so beautifully, looking so damn _fuckable_ that Gabriel nearly gave in.

 

Instead, he used his other hand to fish his cell out of his pocket and quickly scrolled down to John's number. John needed to know, and surely the man had set up some sort of plan for when Dean eventually went into heat. The phone rang out though, and Gabriel cursed inventively for a few seconds. He then dialled the office of the camp site they were at – John had insisted that Dean, Gabriel and Castiel all program the number into their phones just in case of an emergency, which Gabriel was now very thankful for. He didn't think Dean would have let him get up to search for it.

 

When the phone picked up on the third ring, Gabriel nearly wept with relief.

 

“Hi, yeah, I'm trying to get in touch with John Winchester. He's chaperoning the school camp.”

 

“Yes, just a moment, I'll check where he is... ah, he's listed as participating in the nature walk today. He's due back at camp at around five.”

 

Shit. Double shit. _Dragon shit._

 

“Please, can you get someone to reach him?” Gabriel pleaded. “Tell him... shit. Tell him Dean - his son - he's hit his first heat, and I'm not sure... I don't know how John wanted to handle this.”

 

“Absolutely,” the receptionist agreed immediately. “I'll get someone out there straight away. Who does he need to call?”

  
  
“Gabriel. I'll try to keep anyone from hurting him, we're at his house now, I just...”

 

“Of course.”

 

When he hung up, Gabriel closed his eyes and thought desperately. Dean was starting to shift underneath him again, growing impatient, and Gabriel didn't know what to do. When Dean started to grind against his thigh, Gabriel grit his teeth and called Castiel. He didn't know if the two had been sexually intimate yet, and it wouldn't soothe Dean as much as getting fucked by an alpha would, but it was better than nothing.

 

To Gabriel's dismay though, Castiel didn't pick up. Instead he got the generic 'leave a message' that Castiel couldn't be bothered personalising.

 

“Castiel, ring me back as soon as you get this! Dean's in heat, looks like a bad one. He needs help.”

 

Immediately after, Gabriel typed out a text message as well.

 

_Dean's in heat. With him at his house. Needs help._

 

With that, Gabriel was out of options. Dean was making these little whimpering noises, pressing up against him as much as possible, and Gabriel could feel his control slipping. He had excellent self-control for an alpha, but he was still an alpha. There was only so much temptation he could take.

 

He was wavering on the edge, when Dean managed to tilt his head back, exposing his throat. That long, vulnerable throat that would look so _good_ covered in marks from Gabriel's teeth.

 

“Please,” Dean gasped out. “Alpha... hurts...”

 

Gabriel lowered his head and finally took hold of Dean's throat in his teeth. Maybe he could get Dean through this without actually fucking him. Maybe they could get out of this with their friendship in tact.

 

As he bit down, he could feel Dean melt into him and sigh in happiness.

 

“My alpha...”

 

Hearing that from Dean, Gabriel broke.

 

He pulled back from Dean, but before the omega could protest Gabriel was pulling at his clothes. He needed to feel skin, and more importantly _Dean_ needed skin. His omega needed skin.

 

As soon as they were naked, Gabriel pushed Dean back to the bed. His instincts were chanting a stead litany of _mate mine my omega mine mine mine_ , and the way Dean willingly – happily, even – spread his legs and tilted his head back showed that something similar was happening in his mind. Gabriel fell forward to cover him, mouth almost automatically clamping down on Dean's neck. The omega went boneless, a happy-sounding hum leaving him.

 

While his mouth was busy, Gabriel's hands roamed the expanse of skin below him. He briefly grasped Dean's erection, drawing a gasp from him, before sliding his hand back further. Dean eagerly shifted, planting his feet on the bed to help with access. Gabriel grinned between pressing bites and kisses to Dean's throat, and rubbed the pads of his fingers against Dean's hole.

 

Even though Dean's heat made him incredibly horny, and his body was designed for this, it would still take some effort to prepare him. Gabriel knew that traditionally alphas would just shove their way in, expecting the omega to take it and like it, but he couldn't stand the thought of hurting Dean. So he pressed in a single finger, which went easily, and slid it back and forth as slowly as he could. Dean almost immediately started rocking his hips, chasing the sensation, so Gabriel pressed in another finger.

 

That had Dean sighing and falling still. Gabriel moved his fingers a little faster, creating a constant slide in the slick that Dean's body was producing, and the omega seemed blissfully happy. Gabriel's other hand went back to Dean's nape and held on firmly. Dean was looking at him with his eyes half-lidded, and it was the calmest Gabriel had ever seen him.

 

“Doing okay?” Gabriel asked. Sure it was unlikely that Dean would be coherent with his heat frying his higher brain functions, but it was worth a shot.

 

“Alpha,” Dean murmured. “Good. Feels good.”

 

So much for that idea.

 

Gabriel waited until Dean started to shift again, body adjusting quickly and demanding more, before he pressed in a third finger. His own body was getting pretty damn impatient as well, and he couldn't stop himself from rutting against Dean's hip. The omega didn't seem to mind that, though – in fact, Dean's hand came down and clumsily tried to grasp at Gabriel's dick. Gabriel let him, knowing it would buy him a little more time to prepare Dean.

 

Dean kept letting out little happy-sounding noises, content hums and sounds that could have been purrs if the omega was a cat. Gabriel's sense of loyalty reared its head again, and he wondered if maybe they could get through Dean's heat like this. If maybe the sense of being filled and the nearness of an alpha would be enough. He really didn't want to hurt either Dean or Castiel, and if he did knot Dean, things would never be the same for them again.

 

Then Dean managed to gather his coordination enough to wrap his hand around Gabriel's dick and pull, giving a needy whine as he did so. Instinct took over again, and Gabriel spread out his fingers as far as possible within Dean. The omega arched his back, gasping at the feeling, as Gabriel kept stroking in and out of him, stretching him for what was going to happen next.

 

It wasn't until he was satisfied that he wouldn't hurt Dean that Gabriel pulled out his fingers, releasing his neck at the same time. Dean cried out at the loss, but Gabriel just smirked at him and grabbed his hips.

 

“C'mon Dean, roll over. Gotta help me here. Not gonna knot you on your back, it'll hurt.”

 

After that, it only took the slightest pressure to get Dean rolling onto his stomach. Gabriel helped to pull him up onto his knees. He gave his own cock a few strokes with his still wet hand, then positioned himself. As he touched the head of his cock to Dean's hole, his conscience gave one last flail and he pulled back a little.

 

“Dean? Are you–”

 

Before he could finish, Dean shoved himself back with a growl. It didn't actually help to get Gabriel inside of him, but it got his point across just fine.

 

Repositioning himself, Gabriel took firm hold of Dean's waist with his free hand. This time when he started to press into Dean, he didn't stop until he was all the way inside. Dean was hot and wet around him, clenching tightly, and Gabriel was lost.

 

He allowed the instinct to take over and bent forward, holding onto Dean's waist as he began to thrust in and out. Dean was releasing little huffs and whines, sounding completely satisfied, which encouraged Gabriel to move faster. The scent around him changed subtly, and Gabriel let out a growl. His body was moving with little input from his brain, he let himself just feel the sensations of the mating.

 

His movements started becoming jerkier as he felt himself nearing climax. Dean was making up for it, moving his body in a sinuous counterpart even as Gabriel felt his knot start to swell. With a final growl, Gabriel pushed himself forward and clamped his teeth down on the back of Dean's neck as his knot expanded, lightning flowing through his veins as he came.

 

Letting out a choked sound, Dean froze in place. Gabriel ground his hips forward a little more, bit down harder, and gave Dean's neglected erection several strokes. Within seconds Dean was coming, clear fluid spilling from him as he clenched down even harder around Gabriel's knot.

 

When the scent hit Gabriel's nose, his higher brain functions shut down. He still felt Dean beneath him, still tasted him, but all logical thought was gone. His hips jerked a little, testing the tie. Finding himself firmly held, Gabriel rumbled a soft, happy growl. Dean's answering sigh was just as happy.

 

\----GDC----

 

By the time Gabriel came back to himself, hours had passed. He knew that they'd mated several times simply by the state of the room – it stank of sex and the pair of them. Glancing at Dean's alarm clock and saw that it was nearing six, the numbers strong in the failing light. They were still tied together – or rather, tied together again.

 

Gabriel was sitting back on his heels, kneeling at the foot of the bed, with Dean on his lap. The omega was leaning forward so that his upper body was supported by the bed, leaving the back of his neck and shoulders free to be marked. Apparently Gabriel had taken full advantage of that. He could see several dark hickeys and bite marks, a few of which had drawn blood. There wasn't much, but Gabriel knew the marks would take a while to heal.

 

It took several minutes, but finally Gabriel shook his head and ran a hand up and down Dean's arm. His scent had calmed, so hopefully his heat was over – which really opened up several further problems, but Gabriel couldn't deal with that right now.

 

“Dean?” He muttered, voice rougher than he'd expected. Clearly they were both more than a little dehydrated.

 

“Yeah,” Dean responded. “Still here.” He shifted in Gabriel's lap a little, though he didn't seem in a hurry to escape.

 

“I... are you okay?” Gabriel wasn't entirely sure what to do now. It was one thing to joke around with his brother's boyfriend. It was another to have a conversation while balls-deep in the guy.

 

“Just peachy,” Dean shrugged. He managed to look back over his shoulder, and to Gabriel's surprise, he was smiling. “Always figured my first heat would majorly suck. That was way better than what I expected.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Dude, that felt amazing. Not that I have a lot to compare to, but I think I can declare myself a fan of sex now.”

 

“But you... you're not hurt?” Gabriel was rather thrown. This wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting.

 

“Nope. Well, not in a bad way,” Dean was still grinning. “I'm gonna be aching for a few days, I can tell already, but I'm riding the endorphins right now. You didn't really hurt me. You made it as good as you could. Always knew you would.”

 

“You knew I would?” There were so many things that really weren't making sense right now. “But... I took advantage of you.”

 

Dean stared at Gabriel for several seconds. The look suggested that Gabriel was particularly slow.

 

“Dude. Seriously. I've been trying to get your attention ever since Cas introduced us. Pretty sure I've got it now.” With that he gave a little wiggle, clenching around Gabriel briefly. Gabriel let out a soft moan, unable to keep it in. “You really didn't notice?”

 

Gabriel huffed out a breath, but shook his head.

 

“I always thought you and Castiel...”

 

Pulling a face, Dean shook his head.

 

“Cas is my bro, yeah, but I have no desire to see him naked. Or touch him naked. Or...” A flush spread across Dean's cheeks, which surprised Gabriel. He hadn't thought that Dean was capable of such an expression. “I don't wanna have his kids. Don't want to spend my life with him.”

 

There was silence as Gabriel gaped at Dean, finally taking in what he was saying.

 

“...Oh.”

 

Gabriel blinked, then mentally smacked himself around the head. Seriously, that was the best he could come up with? 'Oh'?

 

“I mean,” he shook himself and tried again, seeing Dean starting to turn away, “I... I'm not great with words.” Instead of trying to be more articulate, he shifted a little and pressed himself along Dean's back again, arms coming up to hold his omega.

 

_His_ omega. Yeah. That sounded right.

 

“We should talk when we're not literally tied together by my dick in your ass, but... that sounds like a pretty good deal. If that's what you want from me.”

 

The tension seeped out of Dean's frame, and Gabriel nuzzled into his neck. Maybe this could work out.

 

At the sound of a door slamming, though, both Dean and Gabriel tensed up again. John's voice floated through the house, calling for Dean.

 

“Well, shit,” Dean muttered.

 

“You said it,” Gabriel gulped. Unable to go anywhere, the pair just waited. This was bound to be the most awkward conversation in Gabriel's life.

 

\----GDC----

 

Much to Gabriel's surprise, he was still alive four hours later. He was curled up in Dean's arms with Castiel asleep on Dean's other side, the three of them on the fold-out couch in the Winchesters' den. John had accepted the mating – apparently he'd been aware of Dean's feelings for several months, and had been waiting for the boys to sort themselves out – and his only stipulation was that they wait to try for kids until Dean had graduated high school. That was something Gabriel was more than happy to agree to.

 

Castiel had arrived after his shift at work, having received Gabriel's messages. It turned out that he'd interpreted them as Gabriel's intent to claim Dean, a warning that Castiel should keep away until the heat-rush was over. It seemed that everyone had known how Dean and Gabriel felt about each other before Gabriel had.

 

Watching over his mate and his brother, Gabriel realised with a jolt that Lucifer had actually been right. The three of them did make a miniature pack, even if they did tend to buck the traditional roles.

 

Huffing, Gabriel lowered his head and nuzzled into Dean's neck again. He wondered if that meant that he should start looking for a house of their own... Dean might be reluctant to leave Sam and his dad, but Castiel would be glad to get out of their family's house. Maybe Gabriel could set things up now, and when the others came of age they could officially move in...

 

Yeah. That sounded good. Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes. One hand crept over Dean's waist and rested against Castiel's back. In contact with his omega and his beta, the alpha was asleep within minutes.

 

Maybe he was a little more traditional than he thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dean goes into heat, Gabriel tries to just get him somewhere safe as he thinks that Dean's in a relationship with someone else. Dean wears him down and they have sex. Gabriel doesn't realise that Dean's fully consenting, so it comes across as dub-con.


End file.
